danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kaede Akamatsu/Image Gallery
Character Design= DRV3 Students.png|Kaede and the other fifteen Danganronpa V3 characters' designs. NDRV3 Art Gallery Kaede Akamatsu.png|Kaede's character design from Danganronpa V3 Art Gallery. NDRV3 Art Gallery |-| Game= ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 |-| Promotional= Trailer Newcast.jpg|Silhouette of sixteen new characters. Kaede.jpg|Introducing Kaede Akamatsu, the game protagonist. Akamatsu's gif introduction.gif|Kaede's introduction in the character trailer. Kaede investigating.png|Game Screenshot. Kaede Trial.jpg|In class trial. Akamatsu SORE WA CHIGAU YO.jpg|Kaede's refutation. Akamatsu Scrum Debate.jpeg|Kaede in Scrum Debate versus Kokichi Oma. Akamatsu's team.jpeg|Kaede's team refutating in the Scrum Debate. Demo Akamatsu Awakening.jpg|Kaede waking up in a classroom. Demo NDRV3 Naegi.jpg|Kaede talking to Makoto Naegi in the demo version. Akamatsu's NDRV3 introduction.jpg|Kaede's introduction in ''Danganronpa V3 demo Class Trial version. Akamatsu Demo Report Card.png|Kaede's report card in the Trial Demo. Opening Akamatsu Opening.jpg|Kaede in the demo opening. Akamatsu Opening.png|Kaede in the demo opening. (2) Group Opening.jpg|The students of Gifted Inmates Academy in the demo opening. ''Famitsu'' Scans NDRV3 9 -13 Announcement.jpg|Kaede in a Famitsu article September 13th. Famitsu.png|Article about Danganronpa V3 from Famitsu for September 14th. QbB0FRz.jpg|Famitsu Article showing Kaede's box art. NDRV3 Girls Key point.jpg|Kaede's character key points being her hair clip. Other Promotional Material Kaede A.jpg|Game screenshot. Kaede checking out rooms.jpg|Kaede investigating a room. Scrum Debate.png|Scrum Debate. |-| Official Art= Preorder Bonuses Item 03.jpg|Promotional preorder bonus featuring all of the Danganronpa V3 girls. Item 20.jpg|Promotional preorder bonus featuring all of Danganronpa V3 girls in pixel icons with Monokuma and his Children. Promotional Material 5.jpg|Promotional preorder bonus featuring Kaede, Miu Iruma, and Rantaro Amami. Promotional Material 0.jpg|Promotional preorder bonus featuring Monokuma, Kaede and Shuichi Saihara. Flowers.jpg|Promotional preorder bonus featuring Monofunny, Maki Harukawa and Kaede. Other Official Art Kaede NDRV3.jpg|Official art Akamatsu, Amami, Monokumarz.jpg|Dengeki PS cover of Danganronpa V3 in the third week of January. IMG 0939.JPG|Rantaro and Kaede in the official art Promotional Chibi DRV3.PNG|Chibi Kaede and Shuichi Promotional art. V3Clearfile1.png|Limited Base v3 Clearfile #1 Featuring the v3 Cast + the Monokuma Kubs. LB Tweet 1 V3Clearfile2.png|Limited Base v3 Clearfile #2 Featuring the v3 Cast. LB Tweet 1 V3Clearfile3.png|Limited Base v3 Clearfile #3 Featuring Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara. LB Tweet 1 IMG 0968.PNG|Official art |-| Official Sites= Akamatsu's web introduction.png|Kaede's profile from the official Danganronpa V3 website. Kaede poster.jpg|Official art |-| New MonoMono Machine= NDRV3 cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa V3'' casts wallpaper for PC. (10% Completion Reward) NDRV3 cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa V3'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. (10% Completion Reward) NDRV3 cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa V3'' casts wallpaper for Android. (10% Completion Reward) NDRV3xGD2 PC wallpaper.jpg|Crossover of Danganronpa V3 and Gravity Daze 2 wallpaper for PC. NDRV3xGD2 iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Crossover of Danganronpa V3 and Gravity Daze 2 wallpaper for iPhone. NDRV3xGD2 Android wallpaper.jpg|Crossover of Danganronpa V3 and Gravity Daze 2 wallpaper for Android. Akamatsu Objection PC wallapaper.png|Kaede "No that's wrong!" wallpaper for PC. Akamatsu Objection iPhone wallapaper.png|Kaede "No that's wrong!" wallpaper for iPhone. Akamatsu Objection Android wallapaper.png|Kaede "No that's wrong!" wallpaper for Android. Akamatsu PC wallpaper.jpg|Kaede wallpaper for PC. Akamatsu iPhone wallpaper.png|Kaede wallpaper for iPhone. Akamatsu Android wallpaper.png|Kaede wallpaper for Android. Akamatsu Twitter header.png|Kaede header for Twitter. Akamatsu Facebook header.png|Kaede header for Facebook. MonoMono Machine Site. References